


and we will never be royals

by Fookinlarryloser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Believe in Magic Cinderella Ball, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, cute princesses, idk more like louis worship, is that a tag, louis worship, ok there's a teeny bit of plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fookinlarryloser/pseuds/Fookinlarryloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a prince, he just might not believe it.  Harry helps him.<br/>---</p><p>or, Harry makes sure Louis knows how wonderful he is after the Cinderella Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we will never be royals

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so this is my first fic, I blame [harryswhale](http://harryswhale.tumblr.com/) bc she brought up harry making louis read that super nice article about him and somehow i ended up with smut??? i'm [fookinlarryloser](http://fookinlarryloser.tumblr.com/) on tumblr follow me if you are a dark larrie
> 
> also i stole the title from lorde obvi

"While Niall Horan is currently in the United States, Harry Styles has a previous engagement and will not be attending bandmate Tomlinson's event tonight."   _Previous engagement indeed_ , Harry smirks to himself, looking down at his bare chest and sweatpants as he munches on some crisps and scrolls through Twitter.  He pages through his feed, grinning to himself as he sees photo after photo of Louis smiling hugely with tiny beautiful princesses.  He texts Louis a constant stream of messages that grow less focused on the ball as the night goes on.

  


_MY PRINCE_

_ANGELLLLLL_

_LOU YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME_

_Lou, when are we having a baby?_

_Actually two babies_

_Can we have two babies?_

_No, four._

_Four is enough right?_

_Babe, why didn’t you win my shirt_

_I wanted that back_

_Bring those braces home immediately_

_Louis William Tomlinson if you don’t tie me up with those braces ASAP I will find someone else to do it for me_

_I’m sorry I would never do that xx_

_Come tie me up_

_Lou_

_Lou_

_Lou_

_Lou_

 

***

Louis feels his phone buzzing all night, but makes no move to check it.  He knows its Harry checking up on him from their flat, where he’s stuck because management “thought it might send the wrong message if they both were to attend.”  Yeah, the message that Harry cared about charity too?  Louis pushes the negative thoughts to the back of his mind when a little princess saunters up to him and gives him a twirl in her dress.  He kneels down in front of her and says, “Hello there little miss, and what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Amy!” she says shyly, while looking at Louis in awe.  “Are you a prince?”  Louis laughs at that, smile lighting up his face.  

 

“No dear, I’m just a singer.  Do you have a favorite princess, Princess Amy?”  

 

“Princess Elsa, from Arendelle.  She has magic powers and she can control ice and she’s friends with a reindeer AND a snowman!”  Louis smiles at the small girl, contemplating his next move.  After a beat, Louis begins to sing  _Let it go, let it gooooo_.  Amy smiles so wide it looks painful, and claps her small hands together.  He keeps the song going until he can’t remember anymore lyrics, and then picks Amy up and twirls her around.  The sound of her happy giggling is something he won’t be forgetting for a long time.

 

***

 

By the time Louis is able to check his phone, he’s already halfway home.   _56 messages, really Haz?_   The first text is just a string of random letters, followed by the first photo of the night—Louis holding a small girl in a sparkly pink dress, smiling wide.  He feels his face heat as he reads further through the texts, as the messages go from loving to funny to surprisingly sexual for being about a children’s ball.  He responds with “ _On my way_ ” and locks his phone.

 

***

 

Harry hears the front door being unlocked, and he bolts up from the couch.  As Louis pushes the door open, Harry wraps him in a huge bear hug, causing Louis to let out an oomph as Harry’s arms wrap tighter around his back.  Louis sinks into the hug, pushing his face into Harry’s neck.  Harry mumbles something into his hair quietly.  “What was that, love?”

 

“I said, proudoflou,” Harry gets out between giggles.  “You’re trending.”  Louis, not normally one to accept praise, can’t resist the happy look on Harry’s face, and breaks into a smile.  “Thanks babe.  Now, can I get out of this suit or are you going to hold me hostage all night?”  Harry pulls out of the hug and takes one of Louis’s hands into his larger one.  “I have something to show you,” he says, tugging him out of their room.  

 

“Harry, I swear if it's another fedora I won’t fuck you for a week.”  Harry turns around, face scrunched in annoyance, “But you look so cuteeee in them!”  Louis only frowns deeper, making Harry laugh.  “Okay, that’s not actually it.  Come in here,” he murmurs, tugging Louis into their bedroom.  

 

As they enter, Harry pushes Louis lightly onto the bed, and stands over him.  “Now, I know you don’t like hearing good things about yourself, but—” Louis cuts him off, “H, just let me tell you about the ball, we don’t need to talk about me.  Don’t you want to hear all about their dresses and magic wands?”  Harry takes one of Louis’s hands, smiling gently.  

 

“After, Lou, after,” he whispers, moving to take off Louis’s jacket.  He reverently unbuttons the jacket, and slides the jacket off his shoulders, smoothing his hands along skin as he goes.  After hanging up the jacket, Harry gently rubs his hand down Louis’s back, ending with a quick arse squeeze.

 

“Oi, weren’t you going to show me something?” Louis grumps, letting Harry leave his hands where they are nonetheless.  “Sorry love, got distracted,” Harry says with a final squeeze.  He takes off Louis’s shoes and socks as well, motioning for him to lay back in the bed.  He crawls up next to him, so their faces are level.  “Lou, what you did tonight was amazing.”  With his words, he plants a kiss next to Louis’s eye.

 

“Wonderful,” with a kiss to his nose.

“Generous,” with a kiss to his cheek.

 

“So, so inspiring,” with a kiss to his forehead for each word.  “Alright, alright, I’m amazing, can we get to the point? I don’t need all-”  Harry interrupts his sentence with an abrupt kiss on his lips, deep and slow.  “Fine, but I’ll have you know, I had at least another ten adjectives planned there.”

 

“I think I’ll survive babe.”  Harry responds with an exhale, and then leans back to drink Louis in.  He’s propped against their headboard, in his white dress shirt and tight, tight jeans, looking relaxed and happy.  His hair is still mostly done up, the gel still holding it in place, but a few strands fall into his eyes, causing him to squint up at Harry.  Harry smoothes out his hair, leaning in for a quick kiss.  Then he pulls out his phone.

 

“Uh, I thought we were having a moment here?”  Louis questions, looking confused.  Harry shushes him, “I swear this is all part of the plan.”  Louis settles back and waits, tapping his fingers on his thigh impatiently.  “Ah, ok, I found it!  Since you won’t accept any real praise from me, I thought I’d read you something.”  

 

“H, is this another Happily moment.  Because it is not news if you wrote another song for me, you literally have a notebook full of them.”  Harry flushes at this, but shakes his head and continues.  “No, its better than that I promise.  Now if you'll let me get through this, you'll get a reward.”

 

“Are you going to let me tie you up with the braces I just won?”

“Louis!”  

“Fine, fine, continue with your dumb plan.”

 

Harry glares at Louis for a moment, but returns to his phone and begins to read.  “Louis Tomlinson: Boybander to Prince Charming.  Now, that would be you,” he reads with a pointed look at Louis.  Louis throws a hand up over his face and groans, but lets him continue.  As Harry reads the kind words, Louis’s face reddens and he steadily grows more embarrassed.  When the article is finished, Harry throws his phone on the bed and starts pressing kisses all over Louis’s face.

 

“Im so proud of you.  You are so wonderful and kind and you did so much for those kids.  I couldn't be happier for you babe.”  Louis blushes at that and tries to hide his face, mumbling that anyone would have done the same in his place.  Harry brings his hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks and making Louis look at him.  “No, Lou, they wouldn’t.  They didn’t.  You were the one who did it, not me, not Niall, not any of the other wealthy people out there, but you.  You are so much more than people think you are and it kills me that they don't see it…that  _you_  don’t see it. Please don’t underestimate the impact you had on those kids, on their parents…on me.  Let me take care of you, this is your night.”

 

With that, Harry begins to slowly unbutton Louis’s shirt, popping each button slowly as he presses his fingers into the exposed skin.  “You looked so good tonight Lou, I wish I could have been there to see you in person.”  Louis makes a hurt noise at that, face falling, and Harry shushes him.  “No, no no, this isn’t the time for that.  That’s not what I meant and you know it.  I just wish I could have enjoyed the view a little bit longer.”  Louis’s face relaxes a bit, clearly more comfortable with this sort of talk.  

 

Harry continues his way down Louis’s chest, a little faster now, finally spreading his dress shirt open and sweeping his hands up his chest to his nipples.  He rubs the tight buds with his thumbs in little circles until he gets a breathy gasp from Louis, and then continues up to push his shirt all the way off his shoulders.  Harry leans in to press kisses across his collarbones, nosing across the cursive script in the process.  Louis shivers and Harry looks up.  His face is flushed and his eyes are dark but oh he is looking so fondly down at Harry.  Louis can’t resist reaching out to stroke his hand through Harry’s hair, gently pulling at the messy curls.  Harry pulls away after a moment, and Louis looks crestfallen.  That is of course until Harry starts to pull Louis’s belt out of the loops slowly, never losing eye contact.  

 

“You’re amazing.”

“Harold, I believe you already said that one, running out of nice things to say already?”

“ _Never_ ,” Harry insists vehemently, “Now, can I continue?”  Louis takes on an air of unaffectedness when he replies “if you must,” but Harry isn’t fooled.  He knows this is getting to Louis, he can tell by the way his breathing is picking up and his eyes are growing dark, hiding the blue he loves so much.

 

Harry makes quick work of the belt and sets to work on his zipper.  When Harry squeezes a hand into Louis’s tight, tight jeans, Louis lets out a high whimper.  Really, nothing gets Louis going as much as slow teasing touches, as much as he likes to pretend otherwise.  He’s hard in his jeans, probably has been since Harry pushed him on the bed.  Harry strokes lightly for a moment, teasing, and then eases Louis’s jeans down his thighs.  Or tried to, because Louis is a cheeky little shit sometimes, and refuses to help even when it's to his benefit.  He won’t lift his arse off the bed, content to let Harry do all the work.  Harry’s fine with that, really.  

 

Harry manhandles Louis’s thighs off the bed, pulling his jeans over his lovely arse.  Once he eases the jeans and his pants all the way off, he runs his hands up Louis’s legs, paying special attention to his sensitive inner thighs.  Leaving his hands on Louis’s legs, Harry leans in for a quick kiss to Louis’s lips.

 

“You’re fantastic, did you know that?”

“Said that one already babe.”

“What about magnificent?”  

“Really, magnificent? Losing your touch, Harold.”  

“Splendid?  Gorgeous? A beautiful soul? Second to none? My prince?”  Louis swats him at that, mock offended.  

 

Harry plants one last brief kiss on his pouting lips, and sits back on his haunches.  He never really gets to just sit and admire what Louis is like anymore, not really.  So he drinks him in, from his heaving chest and his hard little nipples he just wants to bite, to his little tummy he also wants to bite, to his curvy hips he might also really want to bite.  So Harry gives in to his desires and latches his mouth onto Louis’s stomach, tonguing in and around his belly button.  Louis arches his back into Harry’s mouth, letting out little uh uh’s as Harry goes to work.  Harry alternates between small bites and sucking bruises into his skin, following it with soft touches with his hands.

 

Without removing his mouth from Louis’s body, Harry slides down to a decidedly more interesting part of Louis’s body.  However, he bypasses his cock, moving straight to his thick, wonderful thighs.  Just as he’s sucking his first love bite into them, Louis sits up.  “Haz, can you hurry it up?  I thought this was all about me, and you seem to be enjoying this a little too much down there.”

 

Harry is good at following directions if nothing else, moving to push Louis’s legs higher to get access to his arse.  He grips the fleshy cheeks in his hands, kneading and squeezing the firm globes.  Louis lets out a soft sigh, and falls back to the pillows once again.  Harry spends far too much time just staring at Louis’s small pink hole, breathing on it and sending shivers up Louis’s spine.  He moves his thumbs closer to his rim, rubbing them over the stretched skin and making Louis gasp.  Louis opens his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupts with a “shut up Lou.”

 

“Oi, I didn’t even say anything!”  “Well you were going to.  I do have a plan here, believe it or not,” he whines back at Louis.  After that, he plunges in, licking a long, wet stripe over Louis’s hole as he holds it open.  Louis whines high in his throat, eyes slipping shut in pleasure.  Harry gets his hole sloppy, just like he likes it, dripping spit and wide open.  He swirls his tongue around the opening, before plunging in and filling the small space with his tongue, surrounding himself in the scent and taste of Louis.  He stiffens his tongue, poking deeper into Louis.  Louis goes wild, writhing on Harry’s tongue as much as he can while Harry holds him down.  

 

Harry looks up from his enthusiastic licking, trying to make eye contact with Louis, who’s eyes are squeezed tight, head thrashing from side to side.  “Lou.”  He exhales quietly, still not opening his eyes.  “Lou, honey, look at me.”  Cracking an eye open, Louis lifts his head slightly.  

 

“Do you think you can come from this?  Do you think you can come from me eating your arse babe?  I want you to come twice, you deserve it so much, I’m so proud.”  Louis’s eyes slam shut at Harry’s words, and he nods vigorously.

 

Now that he has the go ahead, Harry is quick to grab the lube and add a finger to Louis’s hole.  He pushes one long finger in, already crooking to find Louis’s spot.  He knows he’s found it when Louis arches, and starts to shake, completely overwhelmed with only one finger.  Stroking over that place, Harry watches as Louis starts to writhe on the bed, pushing his arse back onto Harry’s hand.  Harry adds another finger soon after, and starts to scissor them inside.  As soon as Harry presses in a third, Louis comes, fat cock spurting all over his tummy, pooling cum in the hair leading down to his cock.

 

Harry eases his fingers out, wipes them on the bed and crawls up to kiss Louis.  Pressing soft kisses all over his face, Harry mumbles “You’re so good for me honey, so good, now let me just get you ready and I’ll make you feel good all over again okay? Gonna fill you up so good baby, so good.”  Louis whimpers softly at that, looking fucked out as he lays limply against the sheets.  He’s still trembling slightly, little tremors that run across his skin every few seconds.

 

Harry situates himself between Louis’s spread legs once again, carefully lifting them over his own so he can get himself ready.  Harry plunged three fingers in while sucking another love bite into this thigh, and quickly fingers him open the rest of the way.  He eases them out, presses one last wet kiss to his hole, and slicks up his own cock.  After checking that Louis is still on board, Harry presses in so so slowly into Louis’s tight heat, drinking in the tight inhale and long exhale it gets from Louis.  Harry sees his fingers clench in the sheets, and he runs his fingers up Louis’s arms, and interlaces their fingers.  As he does this, Louis opens his eyes and they lock onto Harry’s.  His blue eyes are intense, but so soft and loving Harry’s stomach feels like it's going to explode.  

 

Harry rocks in slowly, making sure Louis feels full full full.  Louis loves the press of a thick cock in his arse, loves feeling so connected to Harry, so loved.  With Louis’s legs bent over his own body, Harry thrusts into Louis slowly.  Louis is so warm and tight, and Louis feels enveloped by him, by his heat and his dark eyes and his overflowing love.  They keep their eyes locked, foreheads close as Harry continues to push into Louis.  Louis arches, changing the angle and causing him to cry out softly, over sensitive from coming already.  “Babe, I love you so much.  I’m so proud of you, you’ve done so much and you're so strong.  I couldn't love you any more than I do right now.  You never fail to amaze me.  I can’t wait for the whole world to see how wonderful you are.”

 

With his final words, Louis lets out a sob, and comes weakly, body going lax.  Harry thrusts in a few more times, making sure to keep them as tightly connected as possible, and comes deep inside him.  Immediately he wraps Louis in his arms, whimpering nonsense into his sweaty hair.  Louis shudders, and pulls Harry closer.  After a minute, Harry starts to pull out, but Louis lets out a small whine.

 

“What babe?  I was just going to go get a towel and clean you up so we can cuddle.”

“No, I…want to feel closer for a little longer.”

 

“Babe, this can’t be comfortable, I promise it'll only be a second.”  Louis looks faintly annoyed, by lets him go.  Harry eases out gently, enjoying Louis’s clenching heat for a last moment.  He jogs to grab a towel and wipes him down, and then cuddles completely around him.  “There, all better now.  You okay babe?”  

 

Louis snuggles his head under Harry’s chin, burying his face into his chest.  He exhales slowly and relaxes.  Then, a quiet “thank you.”  

 

Harry rubs his hands across his still weakly trembling back, tracing out “I-love-you”’s into his skin.  “You’re welcome Lou.  Really, I just wanted to make sure you knew how proud of you everyone is, you did something so amazing tonight.”  

“I think you made it clear you're proud of me after you said it for the ten thousandth time.”

 

Harry smacks him lightly on the hip, and sputters “Heeeeeey!  I was trying to be nice here!”

 

“I know Haz, I’m kidding.  It was…very much appreciated.”

“Well, I couldn’t let my prince go to bed unappreciated!”  Louis groans at that, but hugs Harry tighter.

 

***

In the morning, Louis wakes up to a plastic crown on his stomach, with a sticky note that reads “for MY prince charming.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to read that article about louis i highly reccomend it i legit cried its [here](http://celebmix.co.uk/louis-tomlinson-boybander-to-prince-charming)


End file.
